Copy Cat Nation
by Azile Signer
Summary: What Sherlock's fans became a bit too zealous?


John walked out of the flat in a cheerful mood. Sherlock had not blown anything up this morning. Nor had he been in any sort of trouble at all. In fact John had gotten a full nights rest. No nightmares, no explosions, no tortured violins, or Sherlocks looming over his bed to disrupt his sleep. Sherlock had not even spoiled his morning there had been both milk, jam, and biscuits. There were no body parts or petri dishes to be found in the fridge and his tea kettle was as he left it the previous evening. So as John walked out of the flat cheerfully whistling as he made his way to the surgery. He did not think anything of the shorter than average blond people sitting in the shop next door his flat watching him go by. Johns day went very well indeed. Though popular fashion must of changed radically while he wasn't looking. At first he thought nothing of it when a teenage girl came in with fox ears and tail. Teens spoke out against their parents in odd ways,he wasn't going to stop them from dressing differently if it kept them out of drugs. John started to take notice though when a mother dressed in gray billowing robes with a floppy gray hat came in with a toddler dressed in a green waist coat, a red over coat, fake ears, and big foam feet. John prescribed a mild antibiotic for the oddly dressed boy's strep throat and sent them on their way. Thinking that perhaps they had a costume party to go to. Then he treated an old man with a head full of white hair who was dressed in tight brown pants, a hoodie with a frost design going down from the shoulders, and carrying a shepherd's staff. Then two grown men both in blue overalls one with a red shirt and hat that had a M on it, the other wearing a green shirt and hat with a L on it. There was a woman wearing green robes and a hideous golden horned helmet. On lady was wearing a orange jump suit and a white thing that resembled a laser made out of paper. She kept muttering under her breath "The cake is a lie". There were so many people wearing odd clothing John just let them blend together. John had forgotten about the odd dress as he did his paper work. Till, he left the surgery as he was walking towards the flat. Everyone in London must of got the message except for him! Then he started seeing a few other people wearing sweaters like his though he swore he had a couple of those very sweaters himself. As John was walking up Baker Street a woman wearing a blue dress that had police box across it came up to him and said " I love your John costume! You look just like him!" John looked a the squealing woman in confusion then, shrugged and said "Thank you?". John went up to his room to put away his bag he went over to his dresser to push in the top drawer that was just open a crack. When he look in it was empty! John quickly looked through his dresser, closet and laundry bin. His jumpers were gone! He stormed down the stairs calling out "Sherlock where are my jumpers!?" . Sherlock looked up from John's laptop boredom etched across his brow. "Mrs. Hudson borrowed them for the day, she said she will wash them and give them back tomorrow." "Why does Mrs. Hudson need my jumpers?" John asked his foot tapping impatiently. "Oh good a mystery!" Shouted Sherlock bolting out of his chair by the fireplace. So Sherlock lead the way downstairs leaping over the handrail calling "Mrs. Hudson!" John took the stairs at a more sensible pace watching Sherlock rip a note on Mrs. Hudson's door. "Out for the day." read Sherlock his voice deepening in thought. Then he took of out the door of 221 B waving down a taxi with John in tow. Three hours later with no Mrs. Hudson to be found Sherlock and John settled down at Angelo's for supper. Only to find the restaurant full of their copy cats. Angelo bustled over to them and said "You are the best I have seen all night! You have Sherlocks curls done Just right and you are wearing John's favorite jumper!" He lead them to a seat and said "Judging will be in a few seconds". John and Sherlock looked around the restaurant curiously. Angelo came out from the back with a blindfolded Mrs. Hudson. "All the Sherlocks please line up in the right aisle and all the Johns on the left." Sherlock motioned for John to play along and so they followed the instructions. The Angelo asked " Sherlocks when it is your turn please say "Bored" and John say "Damn my leg" " Then Angelo began leading Mrs. Hudson down the row of Sherlocks and then Johns. "Now all those people she touched go sit down" Both the real Sherlock and John remained standing. Along with five or so copy cats. took off her blindfold and began walking down the aisle carefully inspecting each person. Then she said "I have chosen the top three" She then pointed to the real John and Sherlock and two others. "And now to choose the winner of The Fandom Day Sherlock and John competition. The Couples must pair of and Kiss!" Announced Angelo. Sherlock and John shot away from each other and chorused "We aren't a couple!" While the copycats happily snogged in front of the cheering crowd! Sherlock and John came in third but, were award the best at staying in Character. I am so EXCITED for Fandom Day it is the 10th of June all you have to do is show your support of your fandom by quoting, wearing a t-shirt, or cosplaying! I hope to see your post on tumblr! Shared the word we don't want anyone forgetting Fandom Day! 


End file.
